The Boy Who Cried Love
by Civil Enough
Summary: Do you know who I am, Sasuke? I am the boy who cried wolf. In the end, no one believed me... not even you.
1. The Boy Who Cried Love

**Oh my god. Here I go again with the lame titles! TT~TT **

**I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE!!!**

…**Somebody shoot me; I'm turning sappy. **

**Warning: Full of angst. *sigh* What can I do, I have an angst-obsessed lover for a boyfriend. (~_~) Maybe it's lame, maybe it's not. You be the judge.**

***

"**The Boy Who Cried Love"**

***

_Once there was a boy who always told lies._

_And, at first; everybody believed every word he said._

_***_

He looked at the woman rocking her hips above him as her features contorted in pleasure, soft shivers running through her body while continuously impaling herself further onto his manhood.

Deep, bright blue eyes traveled at the expanse of bare skin exposed before him; long, lavender strands of hair clamped around her sweating face.

Soulless shaded orbs met lust-filled white and the girl pretended not to notice the emptiness reflected within those glassy pools of nothingness.

Cold, so cold… and hollow…

She moved to thrust herself harder, deeper; in her own world of ecstasy she moaned- the last card she had to play-

"I love you."

She opened her eyes, minutely wondering when she had closed them in pain; and opted to stare at the tan, unmoving man beneath him.

He stared back; again with that painfully vacant look.

Desperation seeped through her in waves.

Desolation cursed her gaze.

Yet, he did not look away.

And even as he opened his mouth to release a deep, throaty voice that echoed throughout the mockingly bare room-

"I… love you too."

- the unpleasant shiver of meaningless words ran down her spine.

She smiled- a broken, pitiful and hopeless smile. And he could not help but feel guilty for thinking how ugly she was then, suddenly seeing his own fake expression mirrored on her face.

Not noticing… _pretending not to_… she quickened her pace and softly cried out her release thereafter.

He closed his eyes tightly.

So tight, he felt the vision behind his eyelids turn red.

The darkness engulfed his prone figure in surges; a soft, haunting murmur in the back of his mind making itself known in that pitch black room,

'_You told a lie_.'

"I love you, I love you…" the girl continued to whisper in between nerve wracking sobs.

'_I know.'_

***

_He forced himself to believe so too_

_But he felt empty instead_

***

"Hn. Such a flirt, you dobe." The raven man mock-greeted as he saw the blonde boy settle himself beside him in their usual table in the cafeteria.

He tried to force on another grin, that kind of smile that always seemed to break his face apart from the strain.

"Heh, I'm just that good teme!"

"Really now?"

Meeting those deep onyx eyes filled with nothing but nonchalance made him choke, the air suddenly leaving his lungs and the tears he tried to keep at bay earlier almost renewing their tracks on his face.

"Mm-hm. Really, _really_ good!"

"Seriosuly, baka. How'd you it?"

Why…?

Why do you always have to ask?

Can't you pretend not to care? Can't you just pretend not to notice? Do you… really need to clench my chest this bad…? Clench it so hard I'd rather wish to die?

It would have been easier to lick my scars alone, you know.

Just me. It would have been easier.

Like always. Alone.

Not with the person who caused them in the first place right?

"You're asking how, teme?"

…right…?

The attempt to grin again, it was futile; so he opted to turn away from that sinfully exquisite visage - almost demonic in it's charms; the way it taunts him endlessly, tearing his heart to shreds- and face the harmless, transparent window beside him.

He imagines himself curl up into a pathetic ball in that corner.

"You heard me the first time."

The desire to do so strengthens.

"Hehe, just told her I love her; that's all."

And the dark-haired boy let out a small, almost inaudible, laugh. That silent laugh that can make him- and break him. His pathetic undoing. His heartstrings gave a harsh tug as he allowed himself another dizzying grin.

Even if all he wanted to do now was breakdown and cry.

Does it… really not reach his eyes?

"It's all just a game to you, isn't?"

You think so?

"Haha. Yeah, why not?"

He shut his eyes tightly, the crimson vision spreading across his sight.

"Naruto?"

And the guilty voice spoke within him once more,

'_You told a lie.'_

"Their Ramen tastes gross. I'll buy some at Ichiraku's. See you later teme."

'_I told a lie.'_

***

_He told more lies_

_To gain what little attention he could possess_

_***_

"On your knees. Do it. _Now_."

Ignoring the confused expression the boy had, looking very much younger than him by several years; he grabbed the small, shaking body and forced him on his knees down the carpeted floor.

"Do it. Suck me."

The little boy looked like he wanted to cry.

"B-but…"

"But what?" he breathed heavily and clenched the strands tighter making the other one gasp in surprise and agony, "You… said you liked me right? That you'd do anything for me… right?"

Sniffling softly to himself, the younger of the two then proceeded to undo the blonde's zipper; crying even more painfully when the blue-eyed teen shoved his manhood in his mouth without any hesitation as soon as it was free from it's constricting garments.

His cries were muffled and he choked, tears running down his face as he sucked off this man… this man whom he admired, and loved; for so long… so long...

After thrusting a couple more times, the one standing up pulled back and came on the young boy's tear-marked face; sending his white, sticky liquid all over him.

He panted harshly, trying to regain his regular breathing, ignoring the muffled sobs coming from the hunched figure in front of him.

The boy looked up, the semen dripping down the sides of his face.

_Cold, so cold… and hollow…_

Why…?

H-he… had done what he told him right?

The blonde then leaned down on one knee and grasped the boy's wet face in between his fingers, forcefully so; before muttering,

"I… love you."

The boy smiled, his features glowing in happiness. Completely forgetting just what happened. He inwardly snorted in antipathy.

Innocence is a curse. A blessing wrapped in a sinful package.

The scarred man cringed, hearing that ghastly voice in the back of his consciousness once again,

'_You told a lie'_

"Naru..to?!"

Deep blue eyes turned to meet a furious shade of coal black. He stood stock still in the doorway, holding on to the knob of their shared apartment.

'_Yeah. I did.'_

***

_It happened once, twice- thrice_

_Until they grew tired of the boy and left him in his lonely mess_

_***_

"What were you thinking, you dumbass!? Can't you see he was underage!?"

"I know, I know!"

"If you knew then why the fuck did you do something as stupid as that!? To your own Kouhai, no less!"

"It's none of your business, teme!"

"Shut the fuck up you idiot! What's wrong with you?"

It was a hysterical question. He managed an empty chuckle.

So you were this disgusted, huh? How nice of you to express yourself, teme.

"Me…?" Half-crazy now, is he? Oh, he looked like hell no doubt about that.

Sasuke… do you know?

Do you really want to know why?

"Dobe, answer me! What's wrong with you?!"

It hurts, you bastard… It really hurts…

"Why won't you tell me?"

He had your eyes… didn't you see?

"Why?! Naruto, are you even listening to me?!"

Those beautiful endless black that I fell for…

"Tche. It was just a blow job. You overreact too much, jerk."

Those beautiful eyes that I could never have…

"It's… all just a game again then…huh?"

Tension laced the air in thick blankets. The dry humor in those words was evident.

"What else?"

No… he didn't want to hear it… that stupid voice!

Not now, not again; not ever… No…

'_You told a lie'_

No!

Those pale lips he continuously dreamed about twisted into a cruel sneer,

"Hn. So I thought."

'_I know…I know…'_

***

_In desperation he tried to tell the truth_

_But not one single soul believed him anymore_

_***_

It was after basketball practice; he had come in to the room, not knowing his roommate had arrived beforehand.

He stood there, halfway through the entrance; seeing the older male's half-naked form sleeping on his own bed.

He stood there, stupefied; not knowing what to do- the pain on his chest coming to a maximum.

Beautiful…

Beautiful,

So heartbreakingly beautiful.

Beauty that wrecks his very being…

To fall would break him-

His lips parted slightly as his chest rhythmically rose and fell

-and for this man, he would gladly do so.

Those mesmerizing orbs yet agonizing all the same in a way he couldn't explain, now sealed shut as the raven sleeps.

The spectator longed to do more than to just watch him; to touch, to feel, to hold… to see if he _is_ real.

Approaching closer and leveling the others face with his own, a gentle scent of soap wafted across his nose.

To be so close like this… the pain was ebbing away, and his mind raced to a million thoughts; thinking, but not really comprehending.

Resisting was out of question, so he leaned in and gave him a gentle peck on the lips.

The softness of those peals of petal-like flesh on his own; it was like heaven.

He took in a much needed intake of breath.

Before pulling back and seeing-

Seeing twin black orbs staring coldly back at him.

His throat constricted once more, that searing heat that lashed at his still fresh scars-

"I… I love you." His voice was nearly dry, fumbling pathetically; unable to control the trembling of his hands in all his vulnerability.

There it was again.

'_You did not lie.'_

"Love… is not a game." The Uchiha frigidly replied- before walking out.

Out of the door,

Out of the room,

…And out of his life.

'_Yeah. I know…'_

He didn't notice the dampness of his face then.

'_But I was too late, wasn't I?'_

_***_

_Realizing his mistake and crying one last time;_

_***_

"W-where…?"

"Number 206 sir, just down this hall you'll see him in the emergency room."

The pale raven dashed within a minute, ignoring the other patients and doctors he collided with along the way.

His feet immediately carried him there, not minding the sting it brought to his already throbbing head.

He stopped completely, approaching the other boy on the bed.

A bitter taste ran across his tongue, the feeling of dread seeping through his veins.

But then, he paused; noticing something the other held within his slack fingers.

"…this..."

He pulled out a crumpled paper, crushed inside the blonde's hands.

He wished he hadn't read it at all.

'_Do you know who I am, Sasuke?_

_I am the boy who cried wolf;'_

He threw the paper in a rage; slammed his fist on the table beside him hard, so hard he bled- trying to forget that crumpled paper as salty tears ran down his cheeks…

'_In the end…_

_No one believed me,'_

…in vain, pathetically trying to erase in his memory those stupid, stupid last words he knew he would remember for a very long time…

'…_not even you.'_

***

_So…_

_He gladly let the wolf eat him whole,_

_Ceasing to exist forevermore._

_***_

**-Owari**

**A/n- **

**Uhm. O_o. **

**Okaaay… that was… weird. **

**Did I just kill another character again?**

**-Oh my god, I think I enjoy killing people in my angst. -(OoO)- *cough*sadist*cough***

**But don't worry he didn't die cuz there's a sequel! For a happy ending or a sad one- I guess that's for me to write and for you to find out (^u^) It's Sasuke's turn to show-and-tell!**

**Well, if you didn't notice; I **_**tried**_** to write a poem back there. ^_^ Sorry, I said I **_**tried**_**. Eehehe~ **

**COMMENT! PLEASE, I'M BEGGING YOU! EVEN FLAME WILL DO, I SWEAR! **

…

**Yes… I'm a comment whore-so **_**what**_**!? **


	2. I Am No Prince Can I Ever Wake You?

**Do you know how much I adore Grover? **

**U-huh, yeah; it's that blue, narcissistic and sarcastic puppet character from Sesame Street. **

**I dunno… I just… really, **_**really**_** like him for some unfathomable reason…(O_O);**

**Oh, after formatting the other story from 'The Boy Who Cried Wolf', now I'll base it on 'Sleeping Beauty'! Haha, yep~ Aiki loves fairytales… (^~^);**

**Warning: Sudden POV change from the first chap.**

*******

"**I Am No Prince; **

**Can I Ever Wake You From Your Slumber?"**

*******

_**As the princess sleeps… **_

*******

It's almost been two and a half years now.

Two and a half years after it all happened.

A nightmare, a nightmare that seems so near; yet he seems so far away.

If you had known sooner, you wouldn't have hesitated right?

Looking at him now, sleeping so peacefully; you wonder; hopefully expecting that maybe, just maybe… he'll wake up this time. And open those big, bright skies. That endless shimmer of blue you've missed so much.

And maybe he'd even smile. Smile like always, like nothing happened. Smile so happily, making you forget your own worries. Forgetting why you were both in this suffocating hospital in the first place.

***

_**All she needs…**_

***

You approach the bed closer, sitting at the soft edge and proceeding to gently caress his beautiful face.

And then he'd face you. He'd tell you once more… what he said almost two and a half years ago.

And from there you would start all over again.

So you stare, caught up in your own little delusion and his beautiful; oh so beautiful face.

A simple wish was all it took in fairytales.

You heard yourself whispering, 'Then… maybe then… we'll live happily ever after…'

Taking in a deep breath, you forced on a crooked and desperate smile.

You wait.

The attempted facade was ruined by the twin drops of liquid that raced down your face.

And you wait.

But he does not move nor stir at your touches.

He does not open his eyes.

Nor does he smile that smile you longed to see.

And the tears form so rapidly you barely had time to wipe them away before the nurse comes in, telling you to just visit again in the morning.

Come again tomorrow, when the autumn winds would swish against your face and the yellowish leaves reminding you just why you'd been walking alone that day.

Tomorrow, you would come. And you would hope. You would wait.

And the nurse would come again.

And you would leave him sleeping so peacefully as always.

Of course, you didn't forget to add the detail about crying yourself to sleep, if you even slept a wink at all.

So repetitive; there's only so much amount of pain you can handle.

"Sir?"

It's always the same.

"Yes, yes… I'm going."

Always the same.

***

…_**is a kiss from the prince.**_

***

_March 5, 2006_

_I saw him eating alone today. Why did he look so lonely? I hope he would at least look at me. Is it my scars? Or does a blonde head in Japan look so out of place?_

_Maybe he saw me staring at him?_

_Ah, that's too bad! He might think I'm a stalker or something!_

_I do hope I get see him up close or something._

***

Later that night, they held a reunion party you reluctantly agreed to join.

Your former classmates in college were all bustling, joyously chatting on and on about the past.

You?

You were sitting again, alone… just like that day you met him in the cafeteria; and the day you realized that there's more outside of your own world than darkness.

Because he shone so brightly, and everyone he approached were warmed along with him.

He was so warm.

Was.

No, he still is.

Will be.

Because he can't leave you. He can't.

No...

"Sasuke-kun! Long time no see? Where's Naruto?"

Not like this…

***

_**That's all you need. A simple kiss.**_

***

_April 2, 2006_

_Ah, we talked today! I was really shocked. Sure, maybe he's a bit anti-social. Okay, make that a LOT. But he's especially nice to talk to when you get to know him, really. _

_His name's Sasuke Uchiha by the way. Cool name, huh?_

_And you know what? He really had beautiful eyes. _

_No, really; I swear!_

_I know he's a guy and all… but they were so dark and deep, like it's sucking me in into something, I don't know… _

_I think it's the most beautiful set of eyes I've ever seen. _

***

"He's at the hospital. He's in a coma."

Everybody paused to stare at the statement. You wanted nothing more than to sink and for the ground to swallow you whole.

Or to sleep.

To sleep and maybe even meet him in your dreams once you're deep in your slumber.

"Wha- don't joke about things like that you jerk!"

"Haha, that's cruel Sasuke!"

"Stop that joke, dude. Naruto was right- you really are a teme after all!"

Nervous laughter reverberated inside the room, their obvious anxiety gathering to a momentum. The merry celebration and jeering abruptly came to a halt as worried looks were exchanged.

You closed your eyes and sighed, pretending to reach for your forehead while covering the droplets of tears that threatened to give you away.

"I'm not…"

They heard the broken crack in your voice, and that thick blanket of silence was so deafening, it hurt.

"I'm not joking… Overdose… on pills… He really is in a coma right now."

For how long have you known that fact? Just how long? You should have been used to it by now.

It shouldn't have hurt like this.

Your eyes shouldn't have stung so insistently.

It shouldn't have made you clutch your chest in suffocation.

Your voice shouldn't have trembled like that.

It shouldn't make you feel like running back to him; just to see… if maybe… maybe…

"Oh my god… Sasuke… I-I…"

But it did.

"Where is he?"

Like that fairytale you've read once, it seemed pretty parallel to the situation now.

The princess was asleep.

Like a dead corpse, not smiling, not laughing… never waking.

Then everyone in the palace that loved the princess so dearly…

Slept along with her.

"I… don't want to tell you."

You chuckled at the similarity.

"What? What are you talking about? Why!?"

How ironic.

And what would you be?

The wicked witch who cast a spell on him?

"You know he doesn't like it when you see him weak."

The silence that followed wasn't awkward this time.

It was dead. And cold… unbearably lifeless.

Your thoughts seem to wander to him, no matter what you try to think of, huh?

"It really is… like the story."

Only now, a few noticed you enough to stare at your silent, apathetic chuckle.

***

_**A simple kiss to break the spell, right?**_

***

_June 8, 2006_

_Sheesh, that teme is such an ass! Can you believe he snatched my favored part of the room!?_

_Teme, teme, TEME! You monosyllabic jerk._

_Idiot._

_Creep._

_Know-it-all._

_Argh! Such a hate-able retard._

_If… _

_If only…_

_If only you didn't have such beautiful eyes._

_*******_

_**A chaste peck on the lips…**_

_*******_

You flip the tattered pages and read some more.

***

_September 5, 2006 _

_This is really weird. Why does my chest do that sort of thing?_

_Is this a symptom of heart attack?_

_Then… why the hell does it happen only with that teme!? _

_Does that mean he's bad for the heart then?_

***

…_**from the prince who would wake you in your deep, death-like sleep.**_

***

You chuckled and wiped a tear from your cheek away.

***

_December 25, 2006_

_Well, he might not look like it, but that bastard sure is a great gift giver!_

_I can't believe he got me this awesome Xbox. Okay, I might not say it directly, but really; thanks. It totally completed my Christmas._

_You know what I got him?_

_I got him a mirror! Hehee._

_Hey, it wasn't a joke. When I told him 'subtly' how pretty his eyes looked like, he said he hated them! Why?_

_I was really mad, you know?_

_So I gave him this mirror as a present. Maybe then… he'd see how beautiful he is._

***

_**Did you find him? Your prince? Did you, already?**_

***

"Do you really…? Do you really think I'm pretty dobe?"

You clenched the note book tighter, looking at his unresponsive face.

"You're… way prettier, baka."

***

_January 5, 2007_

_Do I love him? That's impossible! Were… were both guys… and…_

_And that doesn't seem… right…_

…_Is it…?_

_*******_

_**Because… if you didn't… then…**_

***

"When did you say he'll be discharged again?"

"Tomorrow sir, just before they bring in another patient in the morning."

"I… I see…"

It had been too long.

You didn't want to hold on.

'_And that doesn't seem… right…_

…_Is it…?'_

Yet you couldn't let go.

***

_January 12, 2007_

_I keep noticing don't I? How handsome he gets everyday. _

_Just like someone who came out straight from a fairytale! A prince perhaps? Oh man, that was sooo corny!_

_Damn, it's his fault! Why does he have to be so… so…I don't know, different?_

_If he keeps on doing this, I'm really going to break._

***

_**I am no prince…**_

_*******_

You stare at his face, thinking how many times he's done the same to your sleeping visage.

"I'm not your prince… I don't even deserve a single ounce of your affection…"

Please…

"I'm a monster… a hideous monster."

Please…

"…I know…we're not living in a fairytale."

Please… Please…

"…And neither could I wake you with just a kiss."

…please wake up.

***

_February 3, 2007_

_He was dating another girl this day. I saw them across the park. They looked so cozy, arm in arm. So perfect for each other._

_A perfect picture._

_With no other space left for another person._

_I should be happy for him. I know I should. _

_This is really all so silly. I really don't know why I'm crying._

***

_**But I'd gladly kiss you again.**_

_*******_

"Why you dobe?! Come on! Come on, wake up!"

_My fault… my fault… All of it…_

"Wake up and say all these damn things to me yourself!"

…You kept repeating helplessly, over and over again,

"Wake the fucking hell up! Wake up! W-wake… up; please…"

…as you clenched that blurry, hardly readable page closer to your face.

***

_February 16, 2007_

_If I didn't come to love him this much, it wouldn't be like this!_

_It shouldn't be! I hate it!_

_My chest- my chest feels like… like I'm going to die!_

_I want to die… but I can't._

_Because… because his eyes are still beautiful when they look at me._

***

_**And if it doesn't wake you…**_

_***_

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"

Your hands reached up to cover your face in shame, the tears mingling with the salty taste of blood on your tightly bitten lips.

And you think how… just how…

How could he still…

'_I'm just that good, teme!'_

How could he still smile at you like that…?

***

_March 1, 2007_

_I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have, I know. It was a lie, and I hurt her._

_But… why did he just- just laugh!? Laugh like nothing happened? Like he didn't even care!?_

_You jerk! _

_I couldn't say it… because he was looking back at me with those eyes again._

***

_**Then we'll sleep together.**_

_***_

_March 15, 2007_

_I told him I love him. You know what he said?_

'_Love is not a game.'_

_You're right Sasuke._

_I should know. _

***

_**And I'd never let any prince take you away from me.**_

***

_March 23, 2007_

_I couldn't see what I wanted to see anymore._

_How cold. The blackness that caressed my thoughts is suffocating now._

_The depth that made me curious has engulfed me in endless pain._

_Those deep frigid coal pools… ever since that day…_

_I couldn't recognize them anymore_.

***

…_**so you can open your eyes for me…**_

***

It was here then that a page was torn. Your hands groped blindly across your back pocket, barely managing to get out a piece of crumpled paper.

It matched perfectly along the jagged lines.

…And you tried to stifle a sob.

Maybe… it was that crushed hope that it shouldn't have fit at all…?

***

_April 2, 2007_

_Do you know who I am, Sasuke?_

_I am the boy who cried wolf;_

_In the end…_

_No one believed me… _

***

…_**and smile, for me…**_

_*******_

You momentarily blanched at the note scribbled beside the date.

It was the day you first met.

***

…_not even you._

_*******_

And if you weren't crying so hard right now you would have laughed.

_You are the boy who cried wolf, Naruto._

And laugh you did, crazily perhaps; with your cheeks flushed and the lingering tears fresh on your face.

_And I am the wicked witch… that wishes to save you._

***

…_**and brighten up, for me; only for me…**_

_*******_

You think; that if he really had a prince, he'd probably kill you.

For making his love suffer this much, for being such a blind idiot not too see beyond that happily gushing river- not seeing the sharp rocks that lay beneath.

How many times have you thought of kissing those lips?

Those lips that kissed you once, belonging to the princess that you could never wake up.

_*******_

…_**and say it…**_

_*******_

Was it just your imagination? Or your hopeless reverie that he might stir?

For a split second, you thought you saw those eyelids flutter for a bit.

But when you turn your head fully to look at him, you wished you hadn't.

No matter how many times you've tried to dull the pain, you know you'll never get used to it.

Ever.

_He's still sleeping, isn't he?_

***

_**Say those words I've longed to hear…**_

_***_

You wonder; if you kissed him now, would he wake up?

***

_**For two long years… I've waited…**_

_*******_

And still, you wonder- Does he even want to wake up at all?

***

_**To see you wake up…**_

_*******_

Without thinking, without reason- you lean in, and catch those sleeping lips that taunted you for so long.

***

_**And say those words…**_

***

And it hurt so much to feel… to feel no response.

***

_**So I…**_

***

You just stay there, unmoving; your salty tears now running on his scarred cheeks.

Tomorrow… tomorrow…

You would sleep with him.

And it wouldn't be a happily ever after, but at least your heart would cease to throb anymore.

***

_**So I can say them back.**_

***

So, you open your eyes.

***

_**Wake up, will you?**_

***

And in shock, you see a sky of endless blue staring right back at you.

You cry out loud in joy, hugging him to your chest, not noticing the sharpness of that cerulean gaze.

The shove was unexpected, forceful and harsh- as if he was suddenly burned from your touches, and you find yourself sprawled on the hard marble floor.

With eyes wide, you make a move to stand up and embrace him, prepared to beg and grovel at his feet,

But the mocking words he repeat freezes you in place-

"Love… is not a game Sasuke."

***

'_**It hurts.'**_

***

For two years… for two long years you've dreamed of this…

Of this…

And…

You can't possibly give up now.

***

_**I've said that a million times**_**.**

***

"W-what- Let me go! Sasuke, what the hell are y- mmph!"

***

_**You love me right?**_

***

The kiss was forceful; passionate and desperate. Endearing, and harsh.

His struggle was futile as you held his wrists in a vice like grip in your own hands.

Melting… melting… He was slowly melting within your kiss- kissing you back.

Your heart did a somersault in your chest as he leaned in and responded as vigorously to your touches, the spark radiating between both of you turning into leaping flames.

Pulling back for air; you noticed he was crying.

"Why… why… why…?"

Like a broken doll, he repeats those words pitifully, his eyes closed but the grief and confusion evident in his trembling voice.

So you tilt his head up and whisper,

"Look at me… please…"

And he does,

Deep into your own, like he's seeing straight to your soul,

And you wonder, with an unexpected fear that gripped your heart;

'Does he… still find these eyes beautiful…?'

***

_**You said you love me… right?**_

_*******_

His mouth gaped, and those bluish, tear-tracked orbs momentarily widened as you held up the tattered notebook you've been reading earlier in your hands.

***

_**Then, I can do nothing else but blame you,**_

***

'_Love… is not a game…'_

Those words echo deep in your mind and you answer it with a trembling voice,

"I… I know Naruto, I know. You taught me; didn't you?"

Was it hope?

Understanding?

Or did his eyes simply reflect what was in yours?

***

_**Because you fell…**_

***

It was…

"I… I… I love you Sasuke!"

…it was like a dream,

Just like a dream…

As he jumped into your arms, crying; you thought-

'I never, ever want to wake up.'

***

…_**For the evil villain that-**_

***

"…Fuck the prince..."

***

_**-that loved you back.**_

***

"…What?"

You didn't notice the onslaught of nurses that burst into the room,

"You're…_my_ sleeping beauty, right?"

Nor their panic and surprise their faces hoisted at you both.

"…uh…"

Because all you could see were those familiar blue eyes that stared right back at you.

"Right?"

***

_**And… **_

***

"What are you talking about? Crazy teme."

And you notice yourself crying and smiling again for a different reason that day.

_*******_

…_**They lived happily ever after,**_

_**Just the way they wanted to for so long.**_

***

-Owari

~*~*~*~*~

**=^_^=**

**(Jyaaaran! The Naruto smiley returns! Haha~ OMFG- STILL SO CUTE! XD)**

**A/N: Awwrr… Did it suck? Is it okay? Tell me then!**

**MY FREEDOM ENDS TOMORROW; PANIC WITH ME PEOPLE!!! **

**Sorry, but I think I won't be able to write fics too often after my summer vacation.**

**So, yeah; I'll be very busy- hope you don't miss me too much by then! XP *lol***

**Seriously though, I apologize for not finishing 'Denial Is A blah blah…' sooner.**

**Look at the bright side- at least I ain't droppin' it, ne? (^u^) **


End file.
